Can I Have You?
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Toothless decides enough is enough, he wants Hiccup and he'll have him. Warning boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) toothless/hiccup and maybe some OOC

He watched the boy intently. He wanted him. He had for awhile; he was jealous of the girl that was always around him. He hated when she kissed his human. He acted like he didn't care at all, but he was burning with rage. He acted innocent and sweet, but he wanted Hiccup badly.

"Toothless! Come here."

The dragon ran over to the boy quickly. He smiled his pink smile at the small boy.

"Let's go flying."

Toothless nodded eagerly. That was the only time they were at least somewhat alone. He winced at the teen's prosthetic leg. He knew the boy missed having both legs, but he'd still saved him. He was glad he saved his life, even if it had a small price.

"Let's go to the cove where we first met."

The dragon nodded eagerly and pranced around. He was truthfully very happy.

"I'll see if Astrid wants to come too."

He growled at that.

"You want to spend some alone time with me?"

Toothless nodded. He looked into the boy's eyes seriously. He wanted him so badly. He wanted him as a mate. He wanted to know how hot and tight he was. Toothless sighed in agitation. He couldn't do any of those things. He crouched closer to the ground to allow the boy on.

The dragon flew with the teen controlling his tailfin. He descended as they grew near the cove.

"Hey, Toothless, do you want to swim?"

The night fury felt his heart fill with happiness. He would see the boy without the ridiculous cloth. A perfect chance. He waited until the last article of clothing was gone, then he pounced.

"T-Toothless?"

The dragon ignored the human and licked the chest in front of him. He slowly trailed down.

"T-Too-Toothless! Stop it!"

Again, the Night Fury ignored the Viking's protesting. He licked between the legs. He watched curiously as the teen's pride slowly hardened. "You want this," he thought.

Hiccup could see it in the dragon's eyes. He couldn't deny that look of lust. He knew he was becoming hard, but a dragon and a human? He didn't even know how that would work, but forgot all about it as his dragon continued licking between his legs.

Toothless liked the way the boy tasted. It was sweet, but salty. He suckled the cock gently. He could feel his own manhood hardening.

"Oh…" the small boy groaned.

The dragon swallowed, surprised by the reaction. "I never thought he'd give in this easily."

"T-Toothless…oh…"

The dragon stopped. He needed something, anything to help with his now unsheathed penis. He needed something to rub against. The poor dragon looked around furiously.

"Toothless?" Hiccup's voice said beneath him.

He looked down with pleading eyes, only to be met with the same look.

The Viking looked between his dragon's legs. His eyes opened wide at the sight. The Night Fury's cock was out of its sheath, hard, and large. He knew he had to do something about it. He swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Toothless…lay on your back."

Toothless gave the human a curious look, but did as he was told. He understood what the Viking had in mind as he climbed onto his stomach.

"I hope this makes you feel good…" Hiccup straddled the hard length and slowly pushed his hips down. As his crotch made contact, he groaned happily. He slowly moved his hips, humping the dragon's erection.

Toothless purred happily. It did feel good. No, it felt better than good; it was amazing. He groaned, but it came out more of a gurgle. The night fury slowly began to move his hips along with the humans.

"Oh…" The boy moaned and groaned as he continued to hump the cock. His mind was clouded with pure carnal pleasure. He leaned over and licked the head, tasting it. He tasted the precum on his tongue and smiled. The taste wasn't that bad. He humped and licked, loving every minute of it. He let out a groan and came. He didn't stop rubbing against the dragon's cock. He moved faster.

Toothless let out a low moan, that sounded more like gurgling. He came all over his stomach. He tilted his head to see an exhausted Hiccup lying on his cock with a little bit of white liquid under his chin.

"O-okay. Time we clean up."

Toothless nodded. He let the other male get off of his stomach. He watched as he walked unsteadily. Hiccup was so cute. He rolled over and walked next to the human. He waded in the water. He waited for the Viking to get in before he began to swim around.

"Toothless."

The dragon turned around.

"Don't do that ever again."

Toothless gave him the best puppy eyes he could.

"No. Never again. That's final." Hiccup turned away and began to wash himself.

The dragon growled softly. "We'll see." He closed his eyes and concentrated.. He felt pain as his frame shrank and changed shape. He smirked to himself and walked over to the human. He snaked his arms around his waist. "Can I have you?" a deep voice whispered softly.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. He turned to see his dragon, no a humanoid. He had dark blackish blue skin, resembling scales, dark shaggy hair, horns and ears were the same but smaller, and his eyes were the same, just as enchanting. When he smiled, it revealed two rows of sharp teeth. He had a broad chest with slightly defined muscles and handsome features. He was handsome in every way. "T-Toothless?"

"Yes?"

"How…"

"Night furies can change shape. We can resembled humans."

"But you acted like you knew nothing about us."

"Because I didn't. I've never been around humans until I met you. I was curious. I only knew how to speak like you."

Hiccup stood still, processing what he had been told. "Why are you so tall?"

"I'm not that tall. Just taller than you."

The human gently rested his forehead on the dragon's chest. "This isn't happening, I'm must be dreaming."

"Can I have you?"

"Why were you so innocent?"

Toothless looked at him in shock. "Because I didn't have these feelings for you until we started flying together. Well…I guess when I realized how much you cared and how much I needed you. I want you as my mate."

Hiccup processed it for a minute. "I can't. I have Astrid."

"Then why did we just do that? Why didn't you stop me?" The dragon slowly licked him lovingly. He gently bit onto the soft flesh. He leaned down and bit a small pink nipple. He gently licked it. He smirked. "You're getting excited."

"Shut up. I want you! Just do it!"

Toothless shoved him onto the bank and flipped him onto his stomach. He shoved two fingers into the hole at once.

Hiccup yelped. "Hey. Easy."

"I can't wait. I've never had a mate. You'll be my life long mate too."

"What?" The human turned and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I can only have one mate in my life. That's you. Once I'm inside, I confirm that you are mine and I am yours."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. No, I can't."

"Too bad." The dragon pushed another finger inside and slowly pumped them.

"Ah…Toothless…more…"

"You were just saying no."

"I love you. I can't hide it. I love you."

"Since when?"

"Since you saved me."

"Which time?"

"The first. That dragon would have killed me if it hadn't been for you."

"Can I get inside now?"

"Please do."

Toothless spread the opening a little more before he pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself and thrust forward, almost inside, but stopped. He growled softly when he caught the scent of another dragon and Astrid. "It's me or her, Hiccup. You choose now."

The boy looked up at him. "Well…"

"If you have to think, you're not worth my time."

"You! I want you…"

The dragon looked at him. He gently picked him up and brought him into the deeper parts of the water. He washed the mud away from the pale stomach. He slowly positioned himself at the small entrance from behind. He pushed the head against the ring. He swallowed hard. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Hiccup! Toothless!"

Toothless growled as he thrust up into the tight heat. He gasped along with Hiccup. He groaned deep in his throat. He gently put his hands on the human's hips.

"T-Toothless…ahh…umph…deeper…ahn…"

"So tight…ahh…" The dragon moved deeper into the human's ass. He felt the inner walls tremble, then tighten as a voice came from above.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Where are you?"

"Toothless…p-pull…oh…ahh…hah…"

"I'm not going to pull out." He bit down on a soft shoulder gently. "I'm going to stay inside until I come."

"You're so…uh…ahhh…mmph…"

"Hah…" The dragon moved himself gently inside. He rubbed against a spot, and the teen screamed. He squirmed and moaned a little more.

"Hiccup?"

"Shit."

"Toothless, move…ahh…"

The dragon looked at the boy's cute face as he moaned. He pushed a little more inside, gently rubbing against the teen's sweet spot.

"Ahh…oh…more…more…"

Toothless moved gently yet quickly. He pushed himself as deep as he could get. He panted as the teen put his hands over his. He removed one hand up and tweaked the rosy nipples. He licked the pale neck. "I love you."

"Ahh…com-…ahhh…"

The dragon quickly moved his hand down to the hard cock. He moved up and down slowly in a different rhythm than his thrusts.

"Oh…oh gods…ahhh!" Hiccup cried out as he came. He panted and gasped as the other male pounded into his ass. He felt the dragon ram into his prostate again. "Oh…"

Toothless grunted and tightened his hold on the humans hips. He came hard into the hot heat. "That was amazing."

"Hiccup?" Astrid yelled. Her and her dragon landed close by. She looked their way. Toothless growled and pulled out. He bit the human's shoulder again to leave his mark.

"A-Astrid? I…um…"

"What are you doing? Is that Toothless?"

"Yeah. It's him. We were just…um…"

"We just mated," the dragon said. "He's mine. He's my life long partner. He's the only one I can mate with."

"W-what? Is that true Hiccup?"

"Yes…" He looked away from her and rested his head on the dragon's shoulder.

"We're through if you didn't already know that. I can't believe you would do such a thing with a dragon. You're sick." She climbed back onto her dragon and flew away.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Probably. But that doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it?"

"I love you."

The human looked into the dragon's eyes. "I love you too. Let's get home before she decides to tell everyone."

"I want you again."

Hiccup sighed and kissed Toothless gently. "Alright. Once more then we have to go."

"I love you so much," the dragon whispered.

"I love you a lot too, my Toothless."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup waited as Toothless changed back to his dragon form. He watched with fascination as the other male's body was surrounded by light and grew larger.

The dragon looked at him.

"Ready, Toothless?"

The night fury answered by licking his mate's neck. Hiccup didn't know whether to giggle or moan. He did the latter.

"Mm…come on. Let's see what Astrid told the village."

Toothless nodded and crouched down for the human to get on his back. He spread his wings a little. He took off as soon as Hiccup was situated.

They landed a little ways away from the village, just to be safe. Hiccup didn't want them trying to kill him before he had a chance to defend himself and Toothless. He looked up at his dragon's eyes. They were steady and looking straight ahead. He swallowed hard. "Do we lie?"

Toothless looked at him. His gaze seeming to say, _What do you think we should do?_

Hiccup sighed. "I don't want to have to go away if they don't like the idea of us being together." He hugged Toothless' neck. "I'll lie if they don't like it. You just act cute and innocent."

Toothless gave a pink smile before gently tapping his nose to Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup gave a deep sigh. "Here we go…" He led his dragon up to the village slowly. They just reached the village when the two saw most of the village gathered around Astrid, who was yelling about something.

"I'm telling you! Hiccup just _mated_ with Toothless! I saw them with my own eyes!"

Hiccup felt like crawling under a rock. There was nothing worse than having someone tell everyone about his sex-life. He blushed and bit his lower lip.

Astrid turned her eyes and saw them. "There they are!"

Hiccup froze. Toothless on the other hand, sat down and cocked his head to one side in his cutest expression.

"How could that be possible?" Hiccup's father said as he looked at the two. "I don't' even think that dragon knows how to mate."

Toothless just turned his head to the other side, pretending to be confused.

"See."

Astrid didn't accept that. "He mated with that thing!" She stomped over to Hiccup and slapped him, hard.

Toothless couldn't handle that. He got up and growled at her. He stepped in front of his mate threateningly.

"I told you," she called back to the villagers.

"He's always been protective of me," Hiccup defended.

The blonde girl only turned and glared.

Toothless caught sight of the other dragons gathering around as well as the humans argued.

"You mated with a human? How disgusting!" Astrid's Nader said.

"Shut up. He's mine."

"He was supposed to be with Astrid." She drew closer and hissed.

Toothless growled and got in front of his mate. He had to protect him from any threat. Unfortunately, there was a threat from in front of them and behind. Toothless figured he could easily take on the humans, but the dragons were a different story.

"How disgusting! How can you even call yourself a dragon!" one called.

"You shouldn't be here anymore," another interjected.

"I wanted him, and I have him!" Toothless roared back. He felt anger welling up in him.

Hiccup turned to his dragon. He could see the anger in the dragon's eyes. He gently touched the dark scales of Toothless' neck. "Easy."

Toothless turned to his mate, but kept a wary eye on the other dragons.

"Well…what are we going to do if they are mates?" someone called from the back.

Hiccup sighed and hoped he wouldn't be kicked out of the village. He looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"I'll talk to my son and get all the facts before we make any decisions!" Hiccup's father called.

The villagers dispersed after a call from their chief. Stoic turned to his son and the night fury. "Let's get inside and talk about this."

Hiccup followed his father silently into the house. He swallowed hard as Toothless followed behind.

Stoic turned. "What is this all about, Hiccup? Did you really…uh…mate with Toothless?"

Hiccup blushed. "Well…" He sighed when there was a bright light behind him. He felt his dragon's arms snake around his waist. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

The village chief stood in shock. "How did he do that?"

"Night furies have magic. We're able to transform into semi-human forms."

"Are you mad?" Hiccup asked softly.

"No, son. I'm not mad. Astrid is though."

"And the other dragons," Toothless added.

The humans looked at him.

"They want me out of the village. They think I'm wrong for falling in love with Hiccup." He gently nuzzled into his mate's pale neck. "But I don't regret a thing."

Hiccup smiled at his dragon. "Thanks, Toothless." He hugged him and pulled away. "What are we going to do then?"

Stoic sighed and paced slightly. "Well…I'm not sure how the village will react, but we can try to reason with them. Everyone already knew how much Toothless cared for you and how you cared for him. Though it wasn't romantically." He raised an eyebrow. "Was it?"

Hiccup's face burned. "Not really. U-until today I didn't really think about it." He blushed a little more. "Too much…" he mumbled to himself.

Toothless nuzzled into his mate's neck. "I did."

The young Viking turned to him. "Really?"

The Night Fury nodded. "I have for a while."

Stoic cleared his throat. "Well then…in the morning we'll have a meeting." He shuffled awkwardly. "G-get some sleep."

Hiccup nodded and ran up to his room with Toothless behind him. He blushed as the dragon grabbed him gently.

"Hiccup…I need you."

"But my dad is in the house. We can't."

The dragon pouted. "But I really, really want you."

Hiccup smiled. "Later. I promise." He blush a little. "I'm still sore anyway."

Toothless looked at him curiously. "Did I go to rough?"

"No!" He blushed at his own reaction. "It…it was my first time…"

The Night Fury smiled. "Okay. Tomorrow?"

The young Viking smiled. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Hiccup stretched and yawned. He'd slept really well. He looked over his shoulder at the dragon spooning him. He smiled. "Toothless."

The dragon just grunted and hugged onto him tighter.

"Come on. We need to get up."

One brilliant green eye opened to glare at him. "I'm still tired."

"You can sleep later. Let's get going. We have a meeting today."

The dragon stretched out and yawned, revealing his sharp teeth. "Okay. Let's go then."

Hiccup shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the whole village. He bit his lower lip. "Uh, hi."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

He blushed. He really wanted his lover next to him, but Toothless wasn't supposed to come out until later in his speech. "S-so…You have all heard that Toothless and I might be mates." He sighed. "It's true. I love Toothless. He's been by me when other's haven't. We protect each other, and I'd give my life for him." He heard a loud purr. He turned and smiled as Toothless stepped out in dragon form.

The young Viking patted his muzzle. "He's the one who will be by me always."

Protests started rising up from some of the Vikings.

"How could you?! It's disgusting!"

"That's the worst thing you have ever done!"

"How could the chief's son be so horrible?!"

The insults and protests turned into a roar of voices. He looked around. He heard Toothless growl loudly next to him. The crowd went silent, fear etched onto their faces.

Hiccup took a breath and closed his eyes. He felt Toothless changing next to him. Then felt the warm, strong arms wrap around him. People gasped and stared.

"Hiccup saved my life. If he hadn't taken care of me and made me my fin, I would have died." He gently nuzzled his mate's neck. "I will protect Hiccup no matter the cost." He scanned the crowd with his cat-like eyes.

People began to whisper as they looked upon the two males.

Stoic came up behind his son and Toothless. "I have no real problem with this. My son has chosen who he wants to love. I accept it." He smiled at Hiccup. "There was a time when I had ignored him and his ideas, but no more. He is my son."

Hiccup smiled up at his father. "Thanks, Dad."

The crowded started up again. Some were shouting protests, others were yelling at the protesters. The hall turned into a loud roar of people screaming at each other.

"Enough!" Stoic's voice boomed. He turned to his son. "Hiccup, what do you want to do?"

The young Viking cleared his throat. "I-I say you should vote on whether Toothless and I stay."

Stoic looked at his son with sad eyes, already assuming the outcome.

"Who says Hiccup can stay?" People raised their hands.

Hiccup felt his heart sink. There were very few. Hiccup could count them on two hands.

Stoic looked like he was getting tears in his eyes. "Who says they should leave?"

More hands were raised. It was a good two thirds of the village.

"Who doesn't really care?"

A few hands were raised.

Stoic cleared his throat as he turned to his son. He patted him on the shoulder before bringing the teen into a hug. "I'm so sorry, son."

"It's okay, Dad."

Stoic turned to the Vikings. "Have you all forgotten it was Hiccup who saved us, who made us realize the dragons were helpful, and the one who made us think differently?!" His voice boomed throughout the building.

People started whispering again.

"Who would like to revote?" Stoic called.

Many hands went up. "Who says Hiccup and Toothless shall stay?"

Almost all of the villager's hands went up, very few stayed down. Stoic smiled. "Hiccup, son, you are allowed to stay in our village." He smiled and hugged his son.

"Night Fury! Get down!" someone shouted as Hiccup walked by. He turned to see what they were talking about, when a humanoid Toothless jumped over people, hitting them in the face with his tail as he scrambled to get to his mate.

Hiccup yelped and smiled as Toothless hugged him. The villagers had grown accustom to the two being mates, as well as the dragons. Some supported, others tolerated, and some just kept their opinions quiet.

The teen giggled as his dragon nuzzled into him. "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Toothless."

The dragon kissed him gently. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

Toothless kissed him deeply. "Can I have you?"

###################################3

The End ^u^

Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
